Naikiri Katsu
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' Katsu is fairly short, about 4"6, with a head of messy black hair, tending to wear a grey~black clothes just as his general style, but is partial to a dark green or blue. If one is being honest, Katsu can be described a brute, somebody who simply enjoys hurt. By no measure would Katsu be considered a “good” person, but one can rely on his earnestness. His volatile attitude and deep sense of pride leads him to view challenges as a way to prove his worth to the world and himself, that even if he’s small he’ll overcome anything no matter how large they are. As shallow as this thinking is, it motivates him. The cockier a person is, the more he’ll want to break them. Rather than ninjutsu or genjutsu, Katsu prefers taijutsu, putting his life on the line by getting up-close and personal. He's, altogether, a rather predictable individual, yet any who are thinking about greeting him should approach with caution: he has a tendency to bite anything that moves. 'Stats' (Total:34) Strength: 10 Speed: 7 Chakra Levels: 4 Chakra Control: 4 Endurance: 9 CP: 0 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Weapon Specialist Genin 2: Water Release Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Giant Sword User - Access to a Giant Sword. (5 EP, +2 to be Chakra Conducting) # Heavy Calamity Sword Style: Calm before the Storm -''' For a heavy sword user, it is more important to control your foe than to outmaneuver them. By reducing their pace and telegraphing their strikes just a bit more than necessary, they hide their true capability from the foe and form a surprise attack in plain sight. Strength temporary self-inflicted debuff. When ended, the opponent receives a -5 Speed debuff per round spent in this stance to the user's next attack, up to -30 Speed. CP/round # '''Heavy Calamity Sword Style: Tornado Step - The user attacks with a horizontal slash at their opponents. Upon completing this initial attack, the user makes a dash-step in any direction as they spin with the swing into a second, faster slash. This combination of movement and change of pace makes this a particularly tricky technique to track. CP Equipment *(5 EP) Giant Sword *(4 EP) Medium Armor Ryo * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 RP and Other: 0 MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 'History and Story' Katsu was born in a semi-large fishing village. His father was dead, but his mother was a doctor and they lived comfortably. He learned to swing a sword by swinging a fishing rod, learned to pierce flesh with a fishing spear, and how to break a nose from practice on the neighborhood kids. At first, he was dared to by his classmates to hit an older kid, and he wanted to defend his pride, but a funny thing happened: he realized he enjoyed it. Hurting others, getting hurt. Katsu began to pick fights for the sake of the fight, and his opponents got older and older until he was even beating up thirteen year olds, his preference being a long stick which he waved around like a sword. One day, however, the neighborhood kids had enough and ambushed Katsu, many broken bones ensuing... caused by Katsu. His mother, however, had to apologize to each of those kids’ parents as she patched up her son’s victims. Eventually, fed up with his behavior, Katsu’s mother sent him off to the shinobi academy in Kiri, hoping his violence could be put to use and, perhaps, tamed. Category:Character